Carrera
by La Sombra de la Luz
Summary: Feli le pide un favor a Lud, que conlleva las ideas de motos, italianos, mecanicos y un mundial de por medio... Resumen malo y titulo peor. Insinuaciones de LudxFeli.


_Declaimer: Ninguno de los personajes nombrados me pertenece, son de su respectivo autor yo solo hago esto con afan de entretenimiento y diversion._

_

* * *

ITALIA, Florencia; Casa de Feliciano Vargas 20:00 19/06/2010  
_

-Doitsu! Doitsu!

-hm?

-Necesito tu ayuda para algo muy, muy importante~-una sonrisa se mostraba en el rostro de Feliciano, mientras cruzaba la puerta.

-¿De que se trata?-alzo Ludwig la mirada de sus papeles, llevaba desde la hora de comer en el despacho cuando el italiano habia irrumpido derepente.

-¿Crees que podrias encargarte del mantenimiento de una moto~?

-... Eh... Supongo que si.-Era buen mecanico, no habria problema.- Pero para que-

-¡Grazie Ludiwg!-a una velocidad asombrosa cruzo la sala, apoyandose en el escritorio para abrazale alegremente y tan rapido como vino el abrazo, el italiano se marcho hacia la cocina en busca del telefono.- ¡Tengo que hacer una llamada! ¡Recuerda mañana, por la mañana tener todas tus herramientas a mano y ponerte una ropa que te dejare!-y dicho esto se esfumo por la puerta dejando un rumor de pasos tras de si.

-... Herramientas y ropa-apunto mentalmente, de manera inconsciente.-... Pero... U-un momento ¡Italia! ¡Dime para a que debo ayurdarte!

* * *

_ITALIA, Florencia; Casa de Feliciano Vargas 07:00 20/06/2010  
_

Sintio una luz golpear contra sus parpados cerrados, entreabiendo sus ojos azules encontrandose con una temprana luz y una silueta que dibujaba una sombra sobre las sabanas de su cama. Parpadeo un par de veces para distinguir la sonrisa resplandeciente de Feliciano y poco despues como este se acercaba a el para zarandearle un poco viendo que estaba mas dormido, que despierto.

-Doitsu~... Doitsu~ Tenemos que irnos~ -susurro el italiano en bajo contra su oido suavemente... Poco tardaron sus mejillas en sonrojarse al darse cuenta de la cercania del otro, despertandose de golpe confuso y semiconsciente, mirandole desconcertado.

-¡I-italia no te acerques tanto!-le grito mirandole furioso y avergonzado. Pese a que desde hace tiempo que vivia con Feliciano, no se acababa de acostumbrar a que en ocasiones apareciera de la nada, turbando su calma -ya sea mientras trabajaba o/y dormia.- y siempre con esa encantadora sonrisa de que no habia roto un plato en su vida.

-¡Pero es que ya es hora de irnos!-exclamo mostrandole el reloj que marcaba las 7:00... Un momento... El Aleman proceso la informacion en unos segundo, quedandose mas que sorprendido... ¡Feliciano levantado...! -no, se corrigio a tiempo- ¡Feliciano levantando, aparentemenete vestido y listo a las 7:00 de la mañana!

-Italia... son las 7 de la mañana... Te das cuenta de que-de nuevo, como ayer fue interrumpido.

-Te deje dormir un poco mas-le sonriende dulcemente.-He echo tu desayuno para que lo comas por el camino, asi que vistete y coge tus cosas tenemos que llegar pronto.-Y poco despues salio del cuarto rumbo al salon para terminar de guardar unas cosas, dejando tras de si la cara de un desconcertado Alemania.

-... _Ja_...-no pudo atinar a decir mas. No le dio ni tiempo de lo rapido que se fue -o al menos a eso le habia parecido.- de la habitacion. Se levanto un poco mas despierto dispuesto a arreglarse, pese a que no sabia que era lo que tenia que hacer en concreto, se habia comprometido a ayudarle y no podia retrasarle si encima le habia dejado dormir un poco mas.

Y despues de haberse duchado, arreglado, fue a donde feliciano habia dejado la ropa que le dijo, doblada sobre una de las sillas de su habitacion. La cual era un a camiseta de manga corta y unos pantalones de corte largo y recto a juego de color azul marino. En la espalda de la camiseta ponian las palabras FIAT en rojo sobre blanco y debajo sobre el azul marino YAMAHA. E incluso a los pies de la ropa unas deportiva de marca azules y blancas de su numero esperaban por el... Se puso la ropa un extrañado por el atuendo, le sonaba muchisimo aunque no acababa de recordar de que... Tomo la caja de herramientas que habia dejado previamente cerca de su cama, dejando su habitacion tan pulcra como debia de estar saliendo del cuarto.

-Doitsu! Doitsu! Deprisa! ¡Mi hermano va a venir a buscarnos y no podemos retrasarnos ni un minuto!-grito Feliciano, tomandole de una de las manos apurando el paso hacia la salida, llevando en su otra mano una bolsa deportiva.

-¿Tu hermano? ¿Por que -justamente- el tiene que venir a buscarnos?

-Ya que mi coche esta en el taller, el ha prometido llevarnos... ¿Por cierto ya esta arreglado?-Desde hacia unos 3 meses Ludwig le habia confiscado el coche a feliciano, alegando que lo habia llevado a un taller, debido a un incidente que les incluia a los susodichos, a muchos guardas de trafico, botellas de vino y un ferrari que rozaba su velocidad maxima.

-Aun espero que me llamen para ir a recogerlo.-miente, lo habia "escondido" de las garras de italiano, en un garaje dejandolo ahi provisionalmente... No habia tenido valor para desmontar semejante pieza de coche.

-Ah bueno... ¡Mira! ¡Mi hermano ya esta aqui~! -Tiro con mas fuerza del aleman, quedando en la acerca el viendo como un temerario Lamborghini Gallardo frenaba a sus pies, dando un giro brusco de volante que hizo que el coche quedara justo contra la acera y diera un sonoro derrape contra el asfalto. A Alemania por poco le dio un paro cardiaco al ver semejante volantazo.

-_Fratello_! ¡Gracias por venir a recogernos!-Le agradece, acercandose al coche abriendo la puerta del copiloto sentandose en esta, dejando una enorme bolsa deportiva en el asiento trasero.

-Tsk... Otra no me quedaba, ninguno de los dos puede faltar y lo sabes idiota... ¡Aunque sigo sin entender por que narices tenemos que traer al bastardo patatas! ¡Podias haber conseguido a cualquier otro!-respondio a voz en grito Lovino, con el volante entre sus manos esperando a que Alemania entrara en el coche impaciente.

-¡P-pero hermano en su casa son muy buenos mecanicos! ¡Ademas confio en Ludwig y se que podra hacerlo bien!-Dijo un poco encogido, oyendo a la vez el cierre de la puerta trasera, sentandose Ludwig tras Feliciano abrochandose rapidamente el cinturon de seguridad... Rezaba por que dentro de aquel coche la velocidad no fuese tan notoria.-¡Perfecto! ¡Ya estamos todos! Vamos alla~

-No perdamos mas tiempo.-Una sonrisa adorno su rostro, nada tranquilizadora para el aleman, viendo como cambiaba de marcha en un parpadeo, notando que el coche volvia a correr a una velocidad asombrosa en menos de lo que podria esperarse... ¿¡No podian ser menos temerario al volante! ¡Podrian matar a alguien!

-Ludwig tu desayuno esta en la bolsa que traje, ve comiendo mientras llegamos~ ¡Necesitaras fuerzas! ¡Sera una mañana dura!-le dijo con alegria y entusiamo el menor de los Italia.

... Miro la bolsa de reojo y aun sintiendo realmente temor por como podrian llegar a donde fuera que iban, abrio la bolsa encontrandose con otra bolsa d eplastico donde habia unos tapers con comida, y al retirarla vio de reojo otro mono pero esta vez de cuero de colores similares al suyo mucho mas grueso, con las mismas palabras y un... ¿Un casco de moto?

* * *

_ITALIA, Florencia; Circuito de Mugello_ _07:15 __20/06/2010_

... Su cara de asombro -y de espanto- era todo un poema completo, cuando se dio cuenta de donde se encontraban...

¡LE HABIAN TRAIDO AL CAMPENATO DEL MUNDO DE MOTOCICLISMO!

-¡ITALIA!-pronuncion cada letra con verdadero enfado buscando al nombrado entre la multitud de aquella gente. Le habia perdido de vista nada mas contemplar el circuito y haber oido el sonido de los motores de las motos corriendo sobre el asfalto...

-Ludwig~-la voz del menor de los italia aparecio a sus espaldas y como un resorte, giro sobre sus talones encontrandose con que este vestia el uniforme de cuero visto antes en la bolsa y el casco de moto se enconrtaba bajo uno de sus brazos...

No... No, no, no, no... ¡ITALIA PARTICIPABA EN LA CARRERA!

-¿Se-puede-saber-porque-no-me-lo-has-dicho-antes?-pronuncio cada palabra de manera pausada, cargadando cada una de ellas con un enfado notorio...

-¿Eh? ¿avisarte de que?-pregunto confuso mirandole sin entender su enfado. No habia echo nada malo.

-¡POR QUE NO ME AVISASTE DE QUE IBAMOS A VENIR A ESTO! ¡Y MAS AUN DE QUE VAS A PARTICIPAR EN LA CARRERA!-clavo su mirada airiada en sus pupilas realmente enfadado... Sabia como era el italiano al volante y era altamente peligroso, tanto como para su seguridad como para la de los demas que condujera cualquier vehiculo con ruedas.

-Ah eso... Hera~-le responde con una sonrisa crispandole mas.-fue una cosa imprevista... Valentino se lesiono el otro dia en una de las practicas y me pidieron que participara en su lugar~ Que era vital que no faltara! Despues de todo yo siempre he estado de reserva en algunos grupos de estos~-explica.

-... Vas a correr... Tu... En una moto...-asimila la informacion.

-Claro~

-... _¡NIEN!_ ¡Recoge tus cosas ahora mismo! ¡Nos vamos de aqui!-sentencio, no iba a permitir que aquello sucediera ¡Por encima de su cadáver!

-¿¡Eh! ¡No puedo irme! ¡Me necesitan para la carrera, han perdido a uno de sus mejores pilotos y me necesitan!

-Que busquen a otro reserva entonces, tu y yo nos vamos.

-¡No, no! ¡Ademas tengo que ganar esta carrera!-le miro decidido, enfrentandole aunque sentia como levemente las piernas le temblaban...- ¡España-niisan ha ganado las ultimas tres carreras! ¡Necesitan mi ayuda!-su orgullo estaba en parte herido... ¿Como era posible que un español ganara a los italianos, que eran mas que conocidos por su temeridad al volante?

-Y yo se puede saber que pinto como mecanico en tu equipo?

-Uno de los mecanicos sufrio parte del impacto cuando Valentino sufrio el accidente... No habia tiempo de buscar otro mecanico ¡Asi que le sustituiras tu! ¡Perfavore Ludwig! No es tan complicado, y ademas el traje que llevo es seguro y si todo va bien ganare la carrera y otro piloto en la carrera de gran bretaña podra sustituirme... ¡Solo sera hoy!-suplica al aleman, realmente nervioso... Sabia que posiblemente el otro se negara a ir o a que mismamente el fuera... Pero... Pero... Hacia tanto que no montaba en una moto... Y ademas eso de que España ganara las ultimas carreras... Habia que remontar.

-... ¿Tan importante es para ti?-pregunta receloso.

-Si.-dice decidido.

-... ¿El mono que llevas es SEGURO?

-Claro, practicamente no puedo sufrir ningun daño con el puesto.-Era mejor omitir que ha veces pese al traje se producian accidentes graves.

-...-sopesa la informacion adquirida... ... Finalmente suspira relajando sus musculos, siempre acababa saliendose con la suya.- Tu ganas.

-_¡MOLTO GRAZIE!_-se lanza a sus brazos llenandole la cara de besos, y de palabras amorosas haciendo avergonzar a Alemania... Sabia que al final se arrepentiria de aquello...

_

* * *

ITALIA, Florencia; Circuito de Mugello__ 14:45 __20/06/2010_

Durante toda la carrera Ludwig habia dado su mejor esfuerzo como mecanico, haciendo caso de todo aquello que le decian sus "compañeros de trabajo" estudiando la moto en el poco tiempo del que dispuso antes de la carrera, durante las practicas.

El corazon le daba un vuelco en cada curva y suspiraba de alivio cada vez que el Italiano entraba en boxes... Realmente era un buen piloto, y al final no hubo tuvo ningun accidente durante esta... Y en el fondo tambien habia disfrutado con la carrera, y toda aquella adrenalina y ganas de ganar que sintio en aquellos momentos decisivos.

No obstante, su esfuerzo dio sus frutos y habian ganado la carrera... Lamentablemente, cuando Italia se dio cuenta de que habia ganado justo despues de cruzar la meta, solto el manillar de la moto para alzar los brazos al cielo de pura alegria, dejando la moto que fuera en linea recta mientras estaba aun subido en ella...

Cabe decir que casi le dio un paro cardiaco cuando vio como la moto chocaba, y feliciano con ella... Por suerte efectivamente le traje le habia protegido y nada mas tenia algunos morenotes y magulladuras poco importantes. Aunque desde luego tenia claro, que jamas en la vida, volveria a dejar que el italiano participara en semejantes mundiales que incluyeran cualquier vehiculo de mas de dos ruedas y un motor. No podia sobrevivir a dos mundiales asi...

De vuelta a casa ambos descansaba en el asiente trasero de un taxi que habia pedido con anterioridad para que les devolviera a casa... No estaba dispuesto a volver a subir al coche del italiano mayor despues de aquella mañana tan cansada.

-Ludwig~...-le llamo suavemente.

-Dime

-¿Sigues enfadado por que no te dije lo de la carrera?-pregunta temeroso.

-Habeis ganado la carrera, eso era lo que querias ¿no?

-Es de mala eduacion responder a una pregunta, con otra pregunta... ¿Estas aun enfadado verdad?-La nacion alemana suspiro pasando sus dedos por el cabello castaño del Italiano que reposaba la cabeza en su hombro.

-Quizas no del todo...-sentencia... Una radiante sonrisa asomo por los labios del moreno.

-Hera~ -se acomodo mejor sobre el otro, dejando al final su cabeza en su pecho mienrtas le rodeaba con sus brazos feliz por que no estuviera enfadado.

-Me alegra que hayas ganado pero... Nada mas de mundiales durante un tiempo ¿entendido?

-Claro.-siente contra su pecho, alzando la mirada buscando sus ojos ambarinos los ojos azulados del aleman... Le encantaba verle despeinado y el traje de mecanico le sentaba muy bien. Se incorporo un poco besando sus mejillas y despues levemente sus labios.-_Grazie mille~_

-_Bitte-tte._-respondio con las mejillas sonrojadas por sus besos, viendo como se volvia a colocar en su pecho oyendo un murmullo del italiano.. algo parecido a: "aun faltan unos meses".-¿Hm? ¿Unos meses para que?

-Para el campeonato de Formula 1 que se hara en mi casa.-responde feliz, sin llegar a ver la cara de horror y espanto que acababa de adornar las facciones del Aleman...

* * *

Idea que tuve hoy y no pude evitar escribirla.

Sepan que estoy escribiendo las otras dos historias pendientes que tengo (problemas nocturnos y deseos de navidad) pero que por falta de inspiracion, temas familiares y demas historias tardare seguramente en continuar.

Esto es un ONE-SHOT, que la verdad he escrito hoy en apenas unas 5 horas de carrerilla.

Disculpen por las faltas de ortografia, mi ordenador tuvo problemas y no tengo word. (me olvido con facilidad de las reglas ortograficas) prometo que cuando me sea posible las corregire.

Y si quieren saber mas sobre la el mundial de motociclismo les recomiendo estas dos pags.

http :/ [wx3].es /deportes /motogp /clasificacion/ [Slasificacion de MOTOGP]

http :/ [wx3].org /wiki/ Campeonato_del_ Mundo_de_ Motociclismo_de_ 2010 [Lista de los participantes por categoria y los circuitos]

A mi personalmente no me sigue gustando del todo, pero ha sido entrentenido buscar informacion y ver videos de las carreras.

Cabe decir que en el campeonato del dia nombrado (20/06/2010) el campeon de motogp fue Dani Pedrosa (español) y que ciertamente Rossi sufrio un accidente y no pudo participar en dicha carrera (lo del mecanico que sepa, no es verdad, solo lo invente para poder meter a lud)

Si hay algun entendido, entre los lectores, del mundial de motociclismo y ve que he cometido algun error porfavor que se ponga en contacto conmigo atraves de un RR y yo lo corregire de inmediato.

Gracias por leer, las criticas constructivas son siempre bien recibidas.


End file.
